In the related art, there is a known upright articulated industrial robot that is provided with an integral cable that is connected from a control device to a base for a turning axis, the base being disposed at the bottom of the robot, and that is branched while being wired from the base to motors disposed in upper sections of the robot, to be connected to the motors for the respective axes (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 10-175188).